Harry Potter and the New Order
by Toby005
Summary: Harry is entering his 6th year and he awaits the biggest surprise of all from the order. What could it be? Jam packed full of adventure, guaranteed to keep you begging for more! see who is in the order now! Can Sirius come back? read and see!Rate me!
1. 4 Privet Drive

Harry Potter and the New Order  
  
The sun was rising and Hedwig was biting at the lock of her cage. Harry, the boy who lived once again was asleep with his blanket over his head.  
  
"HARRY POTTER!!!!! Get up and write a bloody letter to those You Know Whats that were at the train station!" Yelled Uncle Vernon from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Harry arose, taking the blanket off his head and reached for his light stand and picked up his glasses. It was now 3 Weeks until school started and he was already   
  
ready to be back in the wizarding world.  
  
"Morning girl." Harry said as he climbed out of bed.   
  
Harry walked to his desk and pulled out a piece of parchment and quill. Harry began to write,  
  
Moody,  
  
I'm fine but I really want to come and be with every one as soon as possible. When can i be escorted back so I   
  
can be with everyone again. For some reason I havn't had any dreams lately that was of any interest. My only dream   
  
is the same as always. The day at the ministry in where my god father fell through the veil and never came out.  
  
can someone please come get me because I am now ready to talk about it. Anyways, has Hermione and Ron made it back   
  
to be with you all again? Please write back as soon as possible.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry grabbed an envelope and wrote: 12 grimmauld place. Harry sealed the envelope and called Hedwig to him. When she landed on the  
  
desk in front of him and held it out infront of him, he tied it on and said" Now hurry and get this to moody at 12 grimwauld place, if he is not there give it to someone in the order.  
  
he carried her to the windowsill and watched her fly off. Harry then reluctently got dressed and headed down to the kitchen where the Dursleys were.  
  
" Did you write to those blasted you know whats?" Uncle Vernon asked slightly turning a color of scarlet.  
  
"yes" said Harry simply. "Did any of them say anything about coming over?" Uncle Venon asked now sounding scared.  
  
Harry then smiled and said " They said they might make a suprise visit but they wern't even going to let me know when they were coming."  
  
Uncle Vernon was now looking through the windows from the table and Aunt Petunia was now looking up into the sky from the kitchen window and Dudley was grabbing  
  
his bottom and staring at the fire place. This made harry very happy as the rest of the morning went by very quiet and rather fast. Uncle Vernon opened his mouthe to speak when the door bell rang. The Dursley's now all stared at each other. Vernon now got up and said," this better be ruddy important and if its a....." Uncle Vernon opened the door and abrubtly quit   
  
talking. Harry leaned to his right to see what it was and to his astonishment there was a tall figure wearing a bowler hat on sideways. Harry jumped up and beamed at Moody.  
  
"Wow that was fast I had just written to you almost an hour ago! How did you get here so fast?" Harry asked looking puzzled. "We need you at the order potter now go pack your bags we havnt all day to mess aroun." Moody said in his growlish voice. Harry looked puzzled and hurried to his room.  
  
Harry loaded his trunk with his books, quills, parchment and ink. Harry grabbed his firebolt and hedwigs cage and started down stairs. When Harry got back to the kitchen he looked around and noticed that Dudley  
  
was hiding behind Petunia which wasnt easy to do and Vernon was staring in great bewilderment at moody's magical eye. When Moody noticed that Harry had made it down he said "now hurry boy! Can you carry that yourself or do you need help?"  
  
"Well that really depends how we are traveling. how are we traveling by the way? harry asked looking puzzled once more.  
  
" Fudge let us borrow a car from the ministry."  
  
" Fudge? You mean to tell me that he is now helping us now?"  
  
" He has no choice now grab your belongings and get in the car." Growled Moody once more.  
  
" goodbye." Harry said to Vernon as he headed to the door.  
  
" Be carefull." Vernon replied as Harry was pushed throught the door. Harry looked back with the most surprised expression on his face.  
  
Harry and Moody put all of harry's belongings in the trunk, climbed in the car and set off for the order. 


	2. 12 Grimmauld Place

Chapter Two: 12 Grimmauld Place  
  
On the drive to 12 Grimmauld place harry asked Moody " why did you decide to come over so quick? why didnt you write me first?"  
  
" Potter of all people you should know that the post can be intercepted and I didnt want you to give anyone warning of me coming."  
  
"Why wouldnt you want me to warn anyone if you were coming?" Harry asked low loking afraid. " You misunderstand me I did not want you to tell your Uncle that i would be coming, we are going to meet Mr. Tibbles on the way to the order."   
  
"Who is Mr Tibbles?"  
  
"you never actually met him but you saw him once last year when you were hiding behind the shrubbery under the window."  
  
"I dont remember seeing anyone besides all the people looking through the windows."  
  
" he was the cat running under the car and he was the one who warned the Squib Mrs. Figg about the dementor attack."  
  
" Oh, so where is he now?"  
  
" at the park down the road....ah there he is now."  
  
Harry looked in the direction moody was looking but only saw a brick wall.  
  
"Is he on the other side of the wall?"  
  
" yes."  
  
They then turned right and Harry saw a black and orange cat sitting just under the slide. Moody stopped the car, got out and opened the back door  
  
and the pretended to be looking for something as mr. Tibbles ran and jumped in the back seat.  
  
Moody closed the back door got back in the driver seat and began to drive again. After they got a few blocks down the road Moody asked  
  
" Have you seen anything odd?"  
  
Mr. Tibbles then turnedBack to his human form. To Harry's amazement mr Tibbles looked no more than 25 years old.  
  
"No, But Minerva came by and told me you arrived un noticed." said Mr. Tibbles in his young but deepened voice.  
  
"Mr. Potter it is nice to have finally met you."  
  
" Oh..same to you,er um how long have you actually been following me?"  
  
" well for about 4 years really. I went to talk to Dumbledore after i had finished school to talk to him about a job, but instead he told me to move in with  
  
Mrs Figg and pretend to be her pet cat and he would pay for that instead. I thought it was crazy at first but he told me how important it was and that i couldnt do any magic unless they came after Mrs. Figg."  
  
" Umm... why would you not have to do any magic?"  
  
" well you will have to ask Dumbledore that when we arrive at the orderin a few minutes."  
  
Harry couldnt think of any reason that would make any sense of why Mr. Tibbles couldnt use magic. Harry thought " what if i was attacked... wait i was attacked last year and the only person to show up was Mrs. Figg."  
  
8 Minutes later they were a few blocks from 12 Grimmauld Place and they had stopped. Harry looked around and realized that there were people standing where the house would stand if it were not invisible.  
  
" Whats going on? Who are those people?"  
  
" They are the neighbors they are having a bar que." Growled Moody  
  
" Um.. actually its a Bar-BQue." Harry sais smiling.  
  
" Muggles and their celebrations, anything to get drunk."  
  
Harry thought of asking him what he carried in his hip flask but thought better to keep quiet.  
  
" now what?" Harry asked.  
  
" We are going to go in this house (Moody pointed to his right) and go into Emmeline Vance's house and go to Grimmauld Place by Floo powder."  
  
" I didnt know Emmeline Vance lived here."  
  
" Hush boy its time to go." Growled Moody.  
  
they got out of the car and knocked on the door of Mrs. Vance's house. When she opened she rushed them in closed the door and peered through the  
  
drapes of the glass windows on the door. When she turned around she looked the same as she had the year before when when everyone came to rescue  
  
him from his uncle's, stately and wore the same shawl around her hair.  
  
" Well I ges its time to get moving!" she said in a hurried high pitched voice.  
  
they then moved to the siting room where the large fireplace stood. there were large rock ravens on each side of the fireplace and a cage near the window  
  
with a giant raven inside.  
  
" You first Boy. Get a move on." moody growled.  
  
Harry reached for the pot of floo powder Mrs. Vance was now handing him, stepped inside and clearly and loudly said" Number 12 Grimmauld Place!!"  
  
Green flames surrounded him and he began to spin very fast. when he slowed down he stuck his arms straight out to either side to brace himself so he wouldnt fall over. A large, tall black man reached in and took him by the arm.  
  
" Kingsley Shackelbolt?" Harry asked.  
  
" Hello mr. Potter." Kingsley said in his slow deep voice. " Come with me."  
  
Harry the followed him into the kitchen where he saw Tonks, Bill, Fred, George, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley, Mundungus, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, Dedalus Diggle, Elphius Doge, Professor Lupin, Snape, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Professor Mcgonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Binns, Professor Flitwick, Cornelius Fudge, Dawlish, Williamson, Professor Trelawney, Dumbledore and to Harry's astonishment Percy.  
  
Everyone turned around and started welcoming Harry as Moody and Mr. Tibbles walked in. Harry and Ron walked up to harry and ushered him to a secluded corner of the kitchen.  
  
" Whats going on here, why has everyone come?"  
  
" Well it seems that Sirius made out a will but no one knows how he did it. dumbledore told Mrs weasley about it yesterday and asked her to send out the proper invitations." Hermione finished quickly.  
  
"How......Why....When...UURRGGGHHH!!!!"  
  
DUMBLEDORE!!!  
  
Everyone got quiet and looked between Harry and Dumbledore.  
  
"Everyone have A seat." said dumbledore  
  
And with a wave of his wand the big table broke up into several smaller ones. While everone seated and looked at Dumbledore, Harry walked up to Dumbledore and started to speak but Dumbledore raised a hand toward harry to silence him and conjured a chair and asked him to sit down.  
  
" I will tell you along with everyone, thats why we are all here."  
  
Harry sat beside Dumbledore and stared while looking frustrated. 


	3. The Will

" Now for the first ordre of business. We are here for the reading of Sirius Black's Will of Testament."  
  
Dumbledore Grabbed his Pensieve out from under his chair touched it with his wand and Sirius arose from it and began to speak.  
  
My beloved friends and family, I may not be able to return so I am giving my belongings and rightful posessions   
  
to those who need them and i feel deserve them. If I am ever to retun please do not try and retun anything to me.  
  
First off to my godson and beloved friend; Do not beat yourself up by blaming yourself for my death. Remember who you are and what  
  
it is you must do. I will always be with you. I love you Harry. And now for my will.  
  
Harry J. Potter: I leave you all my posessions left in my house and you are now the master of Kreacher for you are my son.  
  
I also give you half of my money in my vault in Gringott's wizarding bank. The should be around 800,000 Galleons which now makes   
  
you the second richest made in all of England, only second to Dumbledore.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley: I give you 100,000 Galleons and with Dumbledores help I have bought you a new car.  
  
Ron Weasley: If you go into the library and pull on the book of Quidditch for all ages the book shelf will move and  
  
in the room behind you will find all the quidditch supplies and everything pertaining to quiditch that you will ever need.  
  
Fred and George Weasley: Also in the library pull on the book called the Merauders and you will find things to help you with your joke shop.  
  
I also give you 10,000 Galleons a piece.  
  
Hermione: I give you all the books in the library and any other books you find in the house.  
  
Dumbledore: I give you the most noble and most ancient House of black. Use it well.  
  
Hagrid: I give you back Buckbeak. You can have any weapons you find inside of the house and 50,000 Galleons.  
  
Cornelius Fudge: I give you all the jounals and documents in this house that belonged to my relatives that have ever lived in  
  
this house to better help them and others that work for Lord Voldemort.  
  
Severus Snape: I give you all my dark detectors to help you watch your back when you are around any Death Eaters.  
  
Moody: I give you any photographs you would like and i give you 40,000 Galleons.  
  
Remus Lupin: I give you 50,000 Galleons and the right to become Harry's new godfather.  
  
Bill and Charlie Weasley: I give you 10,000 Galleons a piece.  
  
Ginny Weasley: I give you 10,000 Galleons.  
  
Percy Weasley: I give you 5,000 galleons and all the parchment and quills in the house.  
  
Professor Flitwick: I give you anything in this house that you may use to help with your teaching.  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall: I give you 50,000 Galleons.  
  
Mr. Tibbles: I give you 20,000 Galleons and my Invisibility Cloak.  
  
Mrs. Figg: I give you 20,000 Galleons.  
  
Tonks: I give you 40,000 Galleons.  
  
To those of you that are remaining to recieve something from me, you will all equally split half of what is left in the bank  
  
as long as you promise to do one thing; Guard Harry Potter's life as if the world depends on it; Which it kind of does.  
  
Whith that being said i hope to see you all again.  
  
Sirius sank back into the pensieve and evryone stared at the pensieve as though expecting Sirius to rise up again.   
  
Dumbledore rose out of his chair put his hand together and began to speak.  
  
" If you are all wondering how i have seen Sirius give his will is because behind the veil is neither heaven or hell,  
  
it is not life or death. It was an experiment to talk to the dead for truth...and for secrets. When Sirius fell through the veil  
  
he entered a new demension; A demension in where the non-living can come and visit he living if the wished to.  
  
This is called the hall of new light."  
  
" How can we get him back?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
" When Voldemort dies.........He is the reason this demention is still open. We have tried to close it ever since we   
  
have discovered that he usses this gateway after he dies to return and then have the chance to return to his body." Dumbledore now   
  
said sounding a little worried.  
  
" If Voldemort can come back then why cant we get Sirius back?"   
  
" Because no one knows how he does it."  
  
Harry looked at the table as if he was just scolded.  
  
" Harry wil you come help me find Quodditch for all ages?" Ron asked trying to get Sirius off his mind.  
  
They walked to the library and started looking, after15 minutes Harry exclaimed "Ron i found it!"  
  
Ron ran over and stared at the book. "You ready?" Ron asked smiling.  
  
Harry nodded and Ron pulled on the book and the bookcase swung open. Harry and Ron stared inside with their mouths gaping wide open.  
  
To their amazement there was a full sized quidditch field inside. The room looked as if it was outside and the sun was shing and the   
  
wind was blowing. beside the stadium was all the quaffles, bludgers, bats, snitches and brooms 100 teams could ever use.  
  
They smiled at each other and ran to where the supplies were. They started looking at all the brooms and to their astonishment there  
  
was every kind of broom ever made. they each grabeed a firebolt and smiled at each other.  
  
"Would you like to play a game?" Ron asked smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Sure but we dont have enough players to play a game."  
  
Then to their amazement 12 men came walking out of the locker rooms. they wher not real people they looked like ghosts.  
  
they walked past hHarry andRon and walkedonto the field.   
  
"Lets go!" Ron exclaimed and they ran onto the field and stood beside the other players.  
  
"What positions would you like to play?" The tallest player asked.  
  
" I want to play seeker and he would like to play keeper." Harry said quickly.  
  
" Do you want to be on the same team or opposing teams?"  
  
" Same teams."  
  
The players split up andso there were 7 people on each team and a whistle blew. Everyone shot into the air and Ron dashed to the goals.  
  
Harry watched as the quaffle was passed and realized everyone on his team was now wearing black and everyone on the other team was   
  
now wearing white. Harry searched for the other seeker as the game comminsed and noticed a man flying very high in large cicles around the field.  
  
Harry then knew which one was the other seeker. Harry heard a buzzer and looked over at Ron and saw that the other team had just scored.  
  
harry kept looking at the other seeker incase he dove all of a sudden, and kept his eyes peeled for the snitch. The buzzer sounded again and   
  
it was now 10-10. Harry did a quick dive to test out his opponent and to his astonishment he did not follow suite.  
  
" Why dosnt he follow me?" Harry thought. " Could he not of seen me or does he know better?"  
  
The buzzer sounded again 10-20 black team winning. Harry shot straight up when he was sure his opponent could see him and layed flat on his broom.   
  
Harry then leveled out still laying on his broom and looked behind him. His opponent was hot on his trail.  
  
" lets see what he's got." Harry thought as he went into a dive.  
  
His opponent followed edging closer and closer until they wher feet from the ground. Harry pulled straight out and as did his opponent.  
  
His opponent must have realized he was fienting and went on his way searching for the snitch again.  
  
Harry looked up and instantly went into a sloth grip roll as he dodged a bludger.  
  
Harry took off to the other side of the field to be closer to Ron who had just made a spectacular save by using his broom as a bat and pounded   
  
the quaffle away from the goal. One of their team mates caught it and made an exceptional shot and scored. 10-30.  
  
Harry looked at a row of bleachers and noticed Dumbkledore sitting down and he waved at Harry. Harry waved back smiling.  
  
When Harry tuned he saw it a shiny gold speck fly before him. Harry tore off after the snitch and to his suprise he wasnt being followed.  
  
Harry flew in and out of players when a bludger caught him squarely between the shoulders. He let out a loud yell and looked up and the snitch was gone.  
  
This made Harry very upset. He flew as fast as he could to one of his fellow beaters, took his bat and hit one of the opposing beaters with a  
  
bludger. Even though the man was a ghost and the bludger past straight through him he still fell off his broom and hit the ground.  
  
Harry tossed the bat back to the owner and took off looking for the snitch.  
  
The buzzer sounded again and the score was now 20-30- they were still winning by 10. Then Harry saw the other seeker dive and harry saw the snitch he was after and caught up really fast. His opponent was about to grab it but as harry's broom was faster he managed to catch it first.  
  
A bell sounded and the ghosts vanished.  
  
Dumbledore was applauding as he walked onto the field and Harry and Ron flew down beside him.  
  
"could you both follow me into the kitchen?" We have yet something more to discuss withthe 2 of you.  
  
" not a problem." they said in unison and bothed followed Dumbledore to the kitchen. 


	4. The new room andSirius He looksDifferent...

O.K. yall wanted me to write more so here it is, but before i write more i need ATLEST 10 more reviews. So if i do not have 30 or more reviews soon its going to take a long time and trust me i have lots of other things to do because my 3 month old daughter is starting to teethe. so the faster i get reviews the faster i add more. for my fans; Thank you and enjoy. Sincerely  
  
Toby Foust (wickedwizard005) or (Toby005)  
  
the newest room and.....Sirius???......he looks different!!!  
  
When they got to the kitchen Dumbledore beckoned them to sit down. Once they were all seated Dumble dore looked around, took a deep breath and began to speak.  
  
" O.K. this might have crossed your minds a couple of times so im going to be flat out. Sirius is not dead..... But if he comes back, there will be differences."  
  
" How did he live and how will he be different?!?" Harry questioned hurriedly.  
  
" Well; He did die. Well sort of. Behind the veil is Shilo, neither Heaven nor Hell, it is a place where spirits can come and speak to the living as i have said."  
  
" The only way he could have came back still puzzles me. In order to come back you would to have had to have a pure heart and to have mastered every  
  
beast, wizard and witch in Shilo. Only two people have been kmown to do this. One of couse was Voldemort and the other.. well... was me."  
  
" You died? How? When? What does it take to come back?"  
  
" Well I died by the hand of Voldemort 27 years ago when he first came to power. He caught me in my sleep and used the killing curse. But when i was in shilo  
  
I called upon Mr. Tibbles and he came to the veil and I asked him for a dragon scale. One month later he slid the scale under the veil and thats how i got my  
  
powes back. From that point on i was defeating all evil from shilo and God set me free.  
  
" You met God?" Harry and Ron both asked leaning in their seats toward Dumbledore.  
  
" What did he look like?"  
  
" God is neither Male nor Female, God is pure love and understanding, God is a light."  
  
"Wicked!!!!!" Exclaimed Ron.  
  
" Actually it is not wic........"  
  
Dumbledore was cut off for a loud scream came from the library and everyone rushed out of the kitchen and towards the library.  
  
When they reached the library they saw Hermione staring into a room in which the book cases moved to reveal a new room.  
  
The closer they got they could see a bright light and then everyone turned to look at Dumbledore.  
  
" Who is it?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.  
  
" It is my great pleasure to introduce you to Sirius Black." Dumbledore finished with a big smile.  
  
When he stepped into the library the bright light vanished and to everyones surprise Sirius was wearing white clothes and was holding a pure white wand.  
  
He still had black hair but he looked.. Friendlier and almost like an angel, perfect in each and every way. he had a great complection, no wrinkles, and his  
  
hair was trimmed and he now looked around the age of a 25 year old.  
  
" Sirius? How can this be? When you....left you looked.........but now you......look." Harry tried to say but was for a loss for words as he stared at his Godfather.  
  
" Now that i return i am pure hearted and i have a Gift from god. This wand, it is the only thing powerful enough to kill Voldemort. But the wand can be only used   
  
by a person with a pure heart and a person that has never killed."  
  
" So you are the one who is going to kill Voldemort?" Harry asked looking a little puzzled.  
  
" No Harry i have killed, I killed in Shilo and so i can not use the wand." Sirius said looking Harry in the eyes.  
  
" Then who is going to use the wand?"  
  
" You are Harry. You have never killed and you have a pure heart."  
  
" But how can i have a pure heart when i have tried to kill?"  
  
" Because you didn't. Dont you see? It is up to you and it has always been up to you."  
  
" But isn't the wand too powerful for me?"  
  
" At this moment... Yes. In a few days it will not."  
  
" How can i become powerful enough?"  
  
" Follow me. Everyone follow me." Sirius led the way back into the new room behind the shelf that Hermione opened.  
  
They followed sirius only a few feet. They where in a room with white flame torches hanging on the stone walls. Before them they seen a great big red and white square in the middle of the room and in each corner if the square there was a dummy. The dummies looked as if they where made of giant sand bags, they where about six feet tall and had pearly white faces.  
  
" O.K. Harry this is what you are going to do. you need to take the wand and step into the square,ONLY you."  
  
Ron tried to follow Harry but Jumped as he heard Sirius raise his voice. Harry stepped onto the square and it turned gold. A Giant hourglass appeared 20 feet into the air.  
  
" O.K. Harry say aloud the name of the person you want to compete and point the wand at the dummy you want to fight."  
  
" Fight? I have to fight someone with a wand too powerful for me?  
  
" Yes so start with someone easy because the spells your opponent use will be real."  
  
Harry now looked frighted and then regained his composure for he found someone to compete.  
  
" Collin Creevey!!" Harry Exclaimed.  
  
Harry pointed the wand at the dummy furthest from him which was in the back left corner as they walked in. the dummy glew orange and started to shrink to the size of Collin.   
  
When the dummy stopped glowing it was an identical version of Collin.  
  
" EXPELLIARMUS!!" Harry yelled but the tip of his wand only glowed and trembled for a second and quit. no spell came out and Harry looked up horrified.  
  
" STUPEFY" Collin Yelled back and his wand didn't fail. No it was over in a purple flash for the spell knocked Harry unconscious.  
  
When Harry woke up evryone was leaning over him. Ron grabbed ahold of his arm and helped him up.  
  
" You alright mate?"  
  
" Yeah....Yeah I guess. I cant believe collin beat me!"  
  
" It's o.k. I'm sure you will beat him next time."  
  
" Harry this time i want you to stand where you are and practice the lumos charm." Sirius said frowning.  
  
After eight tries the tip of Harry's new wand exploded with a bright light.  
  
" Wow Harry that one is brighter than any i have ever seen!!" Ron said looking in aw.  
  
" Excellent. Now try the disarming spell." Sirius said looking at Harry as if he just tied his shoes for the first time.  
  
This time it only took Harry three tries and he made such a large disarming spell that everyones wand in the room flew into the air.  
  
" Wow Harry if you keep this up you will be able to beat anyone!!" Said Ron  
  
" Thats the point. We need Harry to be able to defeat anyone and that includes Dumbeldore" said Sirius.  
  
" Dumbledore!! But it will take me the rest of my life to possibly get that strong!!"  
  
" Not with that Wand Harry. When I came back i became more powerful. But I still have the same wand. Your new wand is more powerful than any witch or wizard."Dumbledore said hoping Harry would soon understand.  
  
" O.K. Harry get back in the square and try again."  
  
Harry walked back onto the red and white square pointed his wand at the same dummy as before and yelled " Collin Creevey!!"  
  
And then it was on, Collin appeared and was at the ready. " STUPEFY" Yelled Harry. A brilliant purple ejected from his wand and next second Collin was on the floor, then suddenly turned back into a dummy and was placed back in the corner.  
  
" Your getting better but now you need to try someone a little more difficult."  
  
" Fine. Ummmm, Ron do you care if I fight you?"  
  
" As long as its a dummy imitating me because that last spell looked like it didnt only knock him out, he looked dead."  
  
" Well Ron that was what i meant. O.K. here goes nothing......Ronald Weasley!!!!"  
  
Harry pointed his wand at a dummy and Ron stepped toward Harry ready for battle. The dummy Ron looked confident which was a change, Harry was a little worried by this. Ron pointed his wand at Harry and Harry had to think fast.  
  
Ron yelled " Rictor Simpra!!!" and a green spiralling spell shot out right for Harry But Harry Yelled as fast as he could " Protego shield" and a Giant  
  
silver shield was now in his hand and he deflected Rons spell. Harry was utterly amazed at this because he had never done this before. The shield was a very shiny silver and it had two crossed wands on the front of the shield with a griffin on the top and a stag on the bottom. This gave harry such confidence that he ran for Ron. Ron started shooting spells left and right but Harry deflected everyone of them with his shield. As Harry was just about to strike Ron he turned back into a dummy.  
  
" What's up? Why did he turn back?"  
  
" Because you are supposed to be able to beat your opponent in five minutes or less." Hemione said as everyone stared at her as if she was just guessing.  
  
" The rules are right there." she side pointing at the wall to the right.  
  
To everyones surprise there was a list on the wall and it had 5 rules written upon it.  
  
1. Only one person on the square at a time.  
  
2. You only get five minutes per fight.  
  
3. only two fights per person a day.  
  
4. For every person you defeat you gain power equivelant to theirs.  
  
5. All rules only apply to those who carry a gift from God.  
  
" Well that pretty much narrows it down, eh?" Sirius said looking a little dumbfounded.  
  
" Oh well lets go back to the kitchen im hungry." Harry concluded.  
  
" Me too I,ve been starving after the quiditch match." said Ron  
  
" Oh so you have found the Quidditch field then. wonderful wasnt it." Sirius said now bouncing up and down on his feet.  
  
" Very much and Ron and I thank you." Harry said now giving sirius a hug.  
  
They left the room and headed for the kitchen to get a bite to eat. 


	5. the arguement and the contents of the wh...

i need more reviews so read it review it and tell ur friends. im not doing any more until im up to 35 reviews so please get busy.  
  
The arguement and the contents of the wand:  
  
Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen preparing dinner when everyone walked in to eat.   
  
"Hello everyone hello Sirius……Sirius?!!!? What?…How?"  
  
"Molly its ok he is back, and he is here to help." Dumbledore spoke quietly.  
  
"How did he come back and he still cant do anything because the ministry is still after him."  
  
"That doesn't matter now; no one can arrest him or hold him against his will, not even I can because of the powers he received from the all powerful one." Dumbledore said as he looked up as if to see god.  
  
" what will happen if someone tries?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking a little nervous at the thought.  
  
"they will receive a shock, not from electricity but they will see so much good it will traumatize the person for a moment and will from then on be afraid to go near the person much less to touch the person again." dumbledore finished.  
  
At this Mrs. Weasley turned back to her cooking and everyone else sat down. Harry stared at Sirius and so did Ron and hermione; each with a smile on their faces for all they have done to help him escape, watched him die, and miraculously watch him come back.  
  
"Harry why do you think the wand you now have is so powerful?" Sirius asked smiling.  
  
"I don't know….probably because of the contents inside….what is inside the wand and what's it made of?" Harry asked now looking extremely puzzled.  
  
"its made of bone, not wood for one." everyone looked at Sirius puzzled now.  
  
"the bone its made of came from god, and the inside of the wand has gods blood" Sirius said looking as if he couldn't believe it either.  
  
"why would god give me a wand made from his bone and his blood?"   
  
" I don't know, I believe it may be that he knows you have to be the one to defeat voldemort and bring peace to earth."  
  
" what if I cant?"  
  
" you will you have no choice…god has sent this as a gift so….. I guess you can call it a proposition or possibly a demand."  
  
" is god telling me in a way that I am one of the last resorts to clean the greatest evils off of this earth?"  
  
Just then when Harry finished his last word a great white light came from above Harry and absorbed him in it, the ground, table and chairs where shaking and wind was coming out of no where. It happened in a second, Harry was lifted out of the chair and was leaning his head back and opening his arms; as he did a brilliant gold line of light came down and touched his forehead. As this happened the white light burst through the entire room and everyone screamed. The gold light vanished and Harry was sat back into his chair and the white light vanished in a second.  
  
" what was that?" Ron gasped as he crawled back out from under the table.  
  
" god told me what I have to do and when to do it, but I must not tell anyone, only Sirius for he has to help me get ready" Harry spoke in a quite tone.  
  
"he works in the most beautiful ways!" dumbledore spoke as if he just got off a terrifying roller coaster.  
  
"that was just as Jack Fillibuster described it in THE MOST PARANORMAL." Hermione answered while unfluffing her hair.  
  
"well I guess we can order some food since I spilled all of the dinner I just cooked….that just gave me quite a scare!!" molly finished.  
  
As they ate spaghetti Mrs. Weasley conjured from tom shmeltons restaurant they all chatted about what they found in the house and the quidditch pitch. Fred and George apperated into the kitchen and sat down and fixed themselves plates and began to eat with the others.  
  
"we are going to work in the morning if anyone would like to come they are more than welcome." Fred said not looking up.  
  
"we are buying books and supplies in the morning so we will drop by." Harry replied.  
  
"oh yes here are your school lists." dumbledore said as he fumbled around in his inside pocket and pulled out the envelopes for everyone.  
  
"why are you handing us one , we quit remember?" George replied looking puzzled.  
  
" your business has grown but I think you will like to come back this year, you will need to take a few classes that Harry will be teaching this year." dumbledore finished smiling.  
  
"Teaching? But I don't know how to teach!!"   
  
" sure you do, you taught very well in your d.a. classes remember?"  
  
" yes but that was with a few students I wont be able to teach a group."  
  
" you will manage, I am giving you permission to add and remove points, sit at the head table if you wish, and you can have a couple of assistants if you wish."  
  
" even Ron and hermione?"  
  
"yes that is who I was referring to"  
  
" wow Harry we just might come back for this!!! Its going to be great!!"  
  
" no joke stuff or I will dock you a few points!!!"  
  
" so I take it you will take on the responsibilities?"  
  
" I suppose it wouldn't hurt, what is the name of the class I don't see the d.a. on the schedule?"  
  
"that's because its called defense against the dark arts Harry."  
  
Everyone froze and stared at dumbledore.  
  
" but snape is going to hate me more!!"  
  
" not if you do a good job potter." Snape said as he walked through the kitchen door.  
  
" I was hoping I would get the job but dumbledore feels that I need to continue teaching potions, but he has given me the right to stop in on you periodically to see if you can handle the job, which I doubt you can."  
  
"Harry your going to be great don't liss……." Hermione tried to say.  
  
"HOW DID YOU GET BACK AND WGAT IS WITH THE WHITE?" snape yelled.  
  
" he is here to present Harry with a gift from god and to teach him to become more powerful so he can defeat voldemort." Dumbledore said.  
  
"what gift?  
  
" this one" Harry said as he pulled out his new white wand and presented it to snape.  
  
Snape held out his hand to touch it but Sirius stopped him.  
  
" you must never touch his wand for you could die. Only Harry can touch it for he has a pure heart."  
  
" oh, very well then, I didn't really want to touch it he just held it out as if he wish me to hold it. Do you wish me dead potter?"  
  
" no"  
  
" then why would you hold out a wand for me to grab if it could kill me?"  
  
" I didn't know"  
  
" professor snape please relax and have a seat, have some food there is no need for arguing." dumbledore said as he beckoned snape to sit at the end of the table.  
  
SO FAR SO GOOD I THINK PLEASE REVIEW ME AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. BUT NEXT TIME IM NOT WRITING A SINGLE WORD UNTIL I GET ATLEAST 35 REVIEWS SO IF YOU LIKE IT TELL YOUR DRIENDS TO READ AND REVIEW. 


End file.
